Eternal Lovers
by Strawberry Puppy Kisses
Summary: A tragedy from long ago, a dark spell that was never meant to be used. But the love the two shared ran deep and they refused to accept their cruel fate. Thanks to this spell, they obtained their happiness. But at a price...for her. Rated M for safeness :
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Me no ownage. : ( Too bad._

_Okie day, Some of these chapters are going to be VERY short, but I either did it on purpose...or I didn't and they are just short. : ) This isn't my first story, I'm working on quite a few others, but I am by no mean a PRO. o.O_

_Review pretty, pretty please, but try not to be too mean, I have feelings!_

_**Hope you like it!!!! : )**_

_**I grant thee thy spirit of my life,**_

_**Let it engulf thee, and heal thyself,**_

_**Allow your spirit to walk this earth **_

_**Alongside mine.**_

_**Grace our love with eternal life.**_

_**Forever together we shall be,**_

_**Or forever in darkness I shall stay. **_

_*** * ***_

"_**I**_

_**don't understand your refusal InuYasha." Said young man growled at his older brother, plopping down on his back along the plush red cushions of the couch in the living room. **_

"_**The Takeda Co. is our father's legacy. You are nearly of age to receive your share of it." **_

_**InuYasha turned his head to frown at his brother. "Dammit Sesshomaru, I don't want your stupid company! Any part of it." **_

_**Sesshomaru snorted and crossed his arms, snubbing his little brother. "Oh really? And what are you going to do with yourself?" **_

"_**In case you forgot, I do have my own business to run, thank you very much." **_

_**Sesshomaru grinned. "Oh yes, InuYasha the mechanic. How could I have forgotten? That'll do you wonders." **_

"_**Hey!" **_

_**InuYasha shot up on the couch, insulted. "A least I go for what I want and don't just settle for what someone else wants for me!" **_

_**He clenched his fists in his pajama bottoms, golden eyes fierce. "Father left me an inheritance and told me to do whatever I wanted with it. And I did. He gave you that same option. You didn't have to take over the company; Dad left that to Myouga if we both decided to go down our own path. He gave me a way out and I took it." **_

_**Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, little brother." He turned and headed down the hall, pulling his long silver hair back in a low ponytail. "Whatever you want." **_

_**InuYasha huffed and would have liked to lay there for a while, if only to spare himself hid brother's face; but his bedroom was on the same floor as his brother's and he had to go open his shop.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"A**__**aaah! This is totally, drastically unfair, you bastard!"**_

_**Kagome Higurashi snarled, kicking a very pronounced dent in her 'this-is-the-best-car-in-the-world-you-have-no-freaking-idea' car, bought and recommended by her best friend Sango she might add. **_

"_**Yeah right. Stupid piece of junk." Kagome huffed and stalked back inside her cozy one bedroom house irritably and straight to the phone. It took only a couple of rings and she got who she wanted. **_

"_**Sango you bitch! You have totally ripped me off on this oh-so wonderful car of yours. Where did you get it, Shitsville?" **_

_**Sango laughed on the other line. "Now Kagome be reasonable, that car was in pretty good shape when I first brought it to you." **_

"_**Yeah, for about a week. Obviously you've forgotten that anything you buy me, heavy machinery especially, should be tank-proof." **_

"_**Well, maybe if you wouldn't abuse the poor thing. How many times have you kicked that dear car?" **_

_**Kagome scoffed. "I wouldn't have to if it wasn't such a bastard and would just start up every once in a while without any trouble. And gas! Boy does that canner eat a lot. 'Bout drives me bankrupt." **_

"_**Oh shut up and just take it to a mechanic already. Take it to Miroku's; InuYasha's there, like I keep trying to tell you." **_

_**Kagome nearly dropped the phone at the sudden drastic turn the conversation had taken, her heart pounding so hard she thought even Sango might hear it through the phone. **_

"_**InuYasha…" **_

_**She whispered, her heart aching. She clutched at the counter with her free hand, Sango's voice sounding like a far off bell, calling her to attention. **_

"_**But…isn't he engaged to that girl?" **_

"_**Pssha. Just because the goods are off-limits doesn't mean you can't appreciate them." **_

_**Kagome smiled bitterly. Well, maybe in most cases sweetheart, but that most definitely isn't the case in mine. Still though…it's been so long…**_

"_**Maybe you're right Sango. Maybe I will." **_

_**She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing nervously. She hadn't seen him in…God, so…so long. Sango seemed surprised but she gave her the number. After promising a girls' day out sometime, they disconnected and Kagome paced around the room for what seemed hours, contemplating whether or not to call. **_

_**She wanted to, very badly. But…the last time she'd seen him…with that woman…If he had finally found someone besides her that he wanted to be with after 6,000 years then she wouldn't stop him. **_

_**But I'll be damned if I let her take him from me without at least letting me see him first. Even if it's only this one time. **_

_**She knew that was bullshit; it wouldn't let that happen easily. However, she stopped that train of thought before it could get too far. She wasted a lot of time before she finally decided to call—the longest shower in the history of showers, cleaning her house that she knew couldn't get cleaner, dinner at four when she usually had it at seven—her fingers shaking as she dialed the number. **_

_**She almost fainted in relief when Miroku answered the phone. "Hello, this is Miroku at The Tetsusaiga how may I help you this afternoon?" **_

_**Thank God. What was I thinking?! I've wasted like three hours trying to avoid calling him and I haven't even thought of what to say when I finally get up the guts to call. This has never been so hard before. And she didn't want to admit it, but she knew that was because she wasn't calling to set up the first step in falling in love with her like all the other times; this time, she had to let him go.**_

"_**Um, hello. It's me, Miroku…Kagome." "Ah! Hello Kagome! What's up? I thought I recognized the number." **_

"_**Yeah, Sango told me to call." **_

_**His voice dropped an octave. "Why, is everything okay?" **_

"_**Oh yes…well, no. Quite frankly my car is a piece of shit." **_

_**The young man laughed. "I'm afraid I'll have to agree with you. Sango picked a good model but not so good a quality." **_

_**Kagome giggled. "You said it." This was why she loved Miroku. He was one of the most lecherous people she knew, but he never failed to make her laugh. Already her anxiety was wearing off, being replaced by the simple happiness of talking to a good friend. **_

_**InuYasha…If you kill me, I will die happy knowing that you are happy and will still have the grace of these good people. **_

_**She smiled into the phone, sad but content. **_

_**Accepting of her fate.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Miroku rose a brow at his best friend, amused but irritated all the same. "I don't get you man. I don't like the girl, you don't like the girl, hell, no one likes the girl and you know this. So…why in the hell are you marrying her?" **_

_**InuYasha sighed and rolled out from under his car, as dirty as the average grease monkey. "I really can't tell you Miroku. It's just…ever since I was a kid I've always felt that there was something missing. I've been looking and looking for that something for what feels like forever so…I just—" **_

"_**So you're settling for some average skank like Kikyo that's liable to rip out your heart and grind it in a blender, along with a good deal of your pride and dignity, and then probably eat it? Maybe it's just me, but I thought college graduates were supposed to be smart." **_

"_**You know what? Up yours." **_

_**Miroku chuckled and InuYasha rolled back under his mustang. "The simple truth of the matter is bro, my family is famous. Therefore, I'm famous. And because I didn't go the same route as my father and my brother, that makes me a target for greedy women. So I settle for the best of the bitches." **_

_**Miroku snorted. "You're retarded man." **_

"_**Well, what do you propose 'O Mighty Man of Knowledge'?" InuYasha jibbed sarcastically. **_

"_**What about that girl, Kagome?" The tinkering noises under the car stopped. **_

"_**That friend of Sango's you're always telling me about?" **_

"_**Yeah. She really is amazing InuYasha. I've never met a nicer girl in my life." **_

"_**Sounds promising, but you forget I'm not single." **_

"_**Oh for Pete's sake!" Miroku threw his hands in the air in exasperation, wiping his hands off on an already dirty rag and throwing it on a cluttered table nearby. **_

"_**Unbelievable." But just as he was about to start pulling his hair out he saw a girl, the girl, come walking across the parking lot and toward their open garage. He grinned, pleased with the way things had turned out. "Well Mr. Saint, she's here for some assistance so let's see how well you do against her charm." **_

"_**What are you ta—ow!" Miroku chuckled as InuYasha slammed his head under the car in his surprise and turned to walk into the inside shop. **_

"_**Have fun. And good luck; trust me, you'll need it. Tell her I said hello and I'm sorry I couldn't stay. I got hungry." **_

_*** * ***_

"_**Asshole. Ow, shit that hurt." InuYasha rolled out from under the car and sat up, a hand pressed to his temple—and heard the voice of an angel. **_

"_**Are you alright? That sounded kind of painful." **_

_**He looked up to see a young woman—she seemed to be about the same age as him, between 20 and 22—her face as pretty as her voice. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped shirt that rode a little up her midriff with blue and pink flowers, blue cut-off shorts, white slip-ons and a silver bracelet midway up her arm. **_

_**He found himself smiling at her very easily, something he never found easy. But there was something about her that was…different. **_

'_**Damn you Miroku, leaving me alone with a girl like this. I could kill you. Or quite possibly kiss you.' He stood from his roller, picking up a rag from the nearby table and wiping off his oily hands. "I blame Miroku, my business partner. He's always saying things to surprise me while I'm working under a car and gets me to damn near knock myself out." **_

_**The girl giggled. "My name's Kagome." **_

_**InuYasha smiled again. "I know. Miroku's told me a lot about you. I'm InuYasha." **_

_**Kagome snickered. "I know. Sango's told me a lot about you." **_

_**The boy rolled his eyes. "Friends…let them take over and you'll meet a stranger that knows you." **_

"_**I know, right?" **_

"_**So what did you come for?" **_

_**The girl sighed and shook her head somewhat dramatically. "Well…to put it bluntly…my car sucks." **_

_**InuYasha laughed. "That problem arises a lot. But what is it specifically?" **_

"_**That's what I was hoping you could tell me. It's been something different ever since I got it." **_

"_**Well, I suppose I can take a look at it, but it'll be a few days 'til I can get to it." **_

_**Kagome smiled. "That's alright. I'll just make Sango lug me around everywhere. It's her fault for getting me a shitty car." **_

"_**Hey, way to be positive. Just go get it and pull it up into the second garage here." The girl mock saluted him, her face scrunched up. **_

"_**Yessir!" She exclaimed cheerily before laughing and marching away. **_

_**InuYasha shook his head with a smile. "What a goofy girl." With that thought, others came along with it. 'Maybe Miroku was right about this girl. The second I heard her voice, I felt…something. It was like something that's always been missing inside me just snapped into place. I've never been so carefree with anyone I just met…but I couldn't seem to help myself.'**_

_**He looked up as Kagome pulled into the garage and stepped out of her car. "I'm surprised I even got the bastard here today, it damn near died on me in the middle of the highway." **_

"_**Well that most definitely won't do, we'll have to see what's up." **_

_**Kagome beamed at him. **_

"_**That would be awesome." She held out her hand. "I suppose I'll get out of your hair now. It was nice meeting you." **_

_**InuYasha grasped her offered hand; and they both nearly gasped at the flash of white-hot heat that shot through them. The feeling was so intense, so mind-bogglingly good, InuYasha very nearly leaned down to kiss the girl. But suddenly, she looked so terribly sad, her eyes filling with tears. **_

"_**I'm sorry InuYasha. So sorry. I tried, I really did." **_

_**InuYasha's heart squeezed at the girl's tears, not at all understanding why they affected him so; all he knew was that he wanted her to stop. She jerked her hand from his, bringing it up to cover her mouth. **_

"_**I'm sorry." She hurried out of the garage and around the corner, out of his sight. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Miroku was enjoying a nice hot bowl of ramen on the couch with his girlfriend when his cell phone rang. **_

'_**What does he want now?' **_

"_**What is it InuYasha? Can't find the wrench?" **_

"_**No…uh…I…look how well do you know that girl?" **_

"_**Kagome?" **_

"_**Yeah." **_

"_**Pretty well, but Sango here is the expert so you can ask her. Why, did she interest you?" **_

"_**That's not the issue here…I…think I did something to upset her, I just don't know what." **_

"_**Why do you say that?" **_

"_**She ran out of the shop practically in tears." **_

_**Miroku frowned. "When I left you with her I didn't expect you to be an ass to her." **_

"_**I wasn't! I mean…I don't think I was." **_

_**Miroku sighed and handed the phone to his girlfriend who took it and greeted InuYasha. "What's up InuYasha? What happened?" **_

_**InuYasha sighed. "Everything was fine until I touched her. She was happy, I'd even say she was flirting with me. Then I grabbed her hand and she was almost instantly in tears. She ran out of there like a bat outta hell." **_

"_**Wait, hold on, you actually touched her?" **_

"_**Yeah." **_

"_**Did you feel anything? Anything at all?" **_

_**Sango could hear his embarrassment in his response. "Well…yes, but…shit I didn't think that this would happen." **_

"_**I know sweetheart, I'll talk to her." **_

"_**What happened to her?" **_

"_**InuYasha…" Sango sighed. "Look, what's going on here…is beyond your comprehension right now. Don't worry, it's not your fault." **_

_**It was InuYasha's turn to sigh. "You're right, I have no idea what happened today. But, there's a part of me that needs to make sure she's okay. I can't explain it but…just call me when you've talked to her. Okay?" **_

_**Sango's throat closed. 'Dammit.' **_

"_**I will." **_

"_**So?" Miroku asked when his girlfriend ended the call. **_

"_**Kagome's being sloppy. I had a feeling she was going to pull this." **_

"_**What are you talking about dear?" Sango sighed. **_

"_**She decided that she was going to give InuYasha the chance to be with someone besides her." **_

"_**What? Why would she do that?" **_

"_**She heard about InuYasha's involvement with Kikyo. And she thought that InuYasha, the real InuYasha, would not wish to be with her anymore." **_

_**Miroku frowned. "How many centuries has she known him again?" Sango shook her head with a smile. **_

"_**That was kinda my thoughts as well. I tried to convince her she was being ridiculous, but she wouldn't hear of it. And her plan might have worked but…" **_

"_**But what?" Sango looked up at him. "She touched him." **_

"_**Damn." **_

"_**I know. Now he'll be a constant pain the ass." **_

"_**His need to see her will be enormous. And it will only get worse the longer he is away from her." **_

"_**Don't forget, it will be the same for her." **_

"_**Yes. But she wanted to force herself to stay away. If she succeeds, she will die. And InuYasha could very well lose his mind." **_

_**Miroku ran a hand through his hair. "Surely she does not want that for him." **_

"_**Well of course not, but she thinks that he is in love with this Kikyo and that he'll be fine. Just uncomfortable for a while." **_

"_**That would be true, if he was in love with the bitch." **_

_**Sango rose a brow. "You mean he's not?" **_

_**Miroku snorted. "Are you kidding? Of course not. She more or less annoys the hell out of him. And now that he's seen Kagome, touched her even, the possibility of him falling in love with Kikyo is practically non-existent." **_

_**Sango huffed out a breath in annoyance. "Yeah, good luck getting Kagome to believe that." **_

"_**Tell me about it. She's far too stubborn for her own good." **_

_**Sango stood, pocketing her cell. "I'll think of something. Give me a few weeks." **_

"_**Well think fast because InuYasha's getting married in like two months." **_

_*** * ***_

_**Kagome reached her house in a daze, shuffling through the rooms sluggishly. When she finally reached her bedroom, she collapsed on the floor in a heap, sorrow overtaking her. **_

'_**That was so stupid Kagome. You've put in motion the very thing you were trying to avoid. Now it'll be twice as hard to stay away from him.' **_

_**The thought far from helped her emotional state; it nearly sent her back into a fit of tears. However, her phone rang, interrupting her little tantrum. She knew who it was, was tempted not to answer but knew it wouldn't help. The bitch would just drive over to bang on the door until she was acknowledged. **_

_**She answered the phone. **_

"_**What Sango?" **_

"_**Hey babe. Talk to me." **_

_**Kagome sniffled and pressed her forehead to the floor. "I screwed up Sango. I tried to give him a choice, I really did. But…now I'm not so sure that either one of us has a choice." **_

"_**I told you sweetheart, something that powerful isn't going to be easy to work around. You put it in motion yourself Kagome, you knew that." **_

"_**I did but…I just wanted to help him Sango." **_

"_**If you wanted to help him you should have kissed him." **_

"…_**I'm…not sure I follow." **_

"_**InuYasha doesn't love that bitch Kagome. Hell, he doesn't even like her if we're being completely honest." **_

"_**Well…he could learn to."**_

_**Sango sighed "Please Kagome—" **_

"_**What?! It's possible isn't it?" **_

"_**Why don't we let InuYasha decide that?" **_

"_**What are you talking about?" **_

"_**Just let things run their course Kagome, just see what happens. Help him remember, then let him decide who he wants." **_

"_**Would that…really be okay?" **_

"_**More than okay sweetie. He'll have the chance to be who he is, truly. And he will have the choice between you and Kikyo that he can make for himself." **_

_**Kagome was silent for a while. **_

"_**Do not let that bitch take him Kagome. He deserves so much better. And you deserve the chance to have him." **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Year 1786**_

"_**InuYasha…" **_

_**The voice called to him from the dark, seducing him from his comfortable slumber. He opened his eyes and looked up into the face of an angel. **_

"_**There he is." **_

_**InuYasha smiled up at his new wife of approximately eight hours. She was completely, gloriously naked, straddling him at the waist. He lifted his hands to her hips, his thumbs stroking the silky smooth skin there. **_

"_**Why exactly am I getting up this early?" **_

"_**Because I'm bored and you can entertain me." **_

"_**Oh, I see. So is that why you married me?" **_

_**Kagome laughed and leaned down to him, licking a trail from his jaw up to his ear. **_

"_**Absolutely." She replied huskily. **_

_**InuYasha shuddered. "You evil, wicked woman. Sometimes I forget why I love you." **_

"_**Because I'm an evil, wicked woman. And you find that incredibly sexy." **_

_**InuYasha grinned. "Oh yes, yes I do." **_

_**He tugged her down against him, pressing his lips to hers. She responded but pulled away before he could deepen it. **_

"_**Come now, you have to go speak with my father anata." InuYasha pouted. **_

"_**Kagome…" He whined. "And here I thought you woke me up for an excellent round of love making." **_

_**Kagome smiled, nuzzling his nose with hers. "You had enough of that last night didn't you?" **_

"_**Of course not. I shall never have enough. Besides, isn't making love to my wife part of my husbandly duties?" **_

"_**Yes Koishii, but you also have other duties." **_

"_**But I don't want those duties right now." **_

"_**No one ever said being King came without sacrifices anata." **_

_**InuYasha sighed. "You're no fun at all Kagome." The young woman who was his wife reached between them and curled her hand around his manhood, squeezing playfully.**_

"_**Oh yes," she purred in his ear. "I'm horribly boring. Now go talk to my father Koishii, and hurry back. Or I will be forced to find some poor servant to tend to your husbandly duties." **_

_**InuYasha snarled and flipped them over, pinning Kagome's hands above her head. **_

"_**I don't think so Your Majesty. I'll be going now, but you'd best be here when I get back. Because if you're not, I will hunt you down and take you where I find you; I don't care if you're in the middle of afternoon tea with you're mother and Sango." **_

_**Kagome shuddered at the exotic image. "Tempting Koishii." **_

_**InuYasha grinned and dragged a finger down her cheek, in between the valley of her breasts. "Be alone, anata. Wherever I find you" **_

_**He lifted his eyes to hers and she could see a dark intent. "And if there is a male, even in the same room as you, I will rip his spine out." **_

"_**But Koishii," Kagome whispered, half-way about to keep him there and the hell with her father. "What if I am in the gardens. There must be a patrol in the gardens." **_

_**InuYasha licked her nose. "You'd best make sure he doesn't get near you." And as the door closed behind him, back in the year 2005, InuYasha Takeda awoke in a cold sweat, more aroused then he could ever remember himself being.**_

_*** * ***_

_**InuYasha stood in the shower, leaning against the wall, letting the cold water run over him; it did next to nothing to cool his heated blood unfortunately. **_

'_**This is ridiculously pathetic.' He thought five minutes later sitting on the bed, his elbows propped up on his knees, his head hanging low between his shoulder blades. 'I'm having wet dreams about a girl I met two days ago. I've never even thought of Kikyo that way and I've known her for months.' But the weirdest thing about it was the fact that he felt absolutely no guilt whatsoever. 'Maybe I shouldn't marry Kikyo.' **_

_**The second he thought it, he wished he could call her, right then, and call off the wedding. But almost as fast as that thought came, another followed. 'No. That's not fair to her. And whose to say if Kagome even likes me.' **_

_**His phone rang at his bedside table, jarring him back to reality. He sighed and leaned over to answer it. 'Too bad. I really felt…something with that girl.' **_

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**Um…hi…it's Kagome." **_

_**And everything he'd just told himself was instantly forgotten at the sound of her voice. "Hey! What's up? Your car is just about—" **_

"_**I'm so sorry." Kagome interrupted him and InuYasha frowned at her instant apology. **_

"_**For what? Wasn't what happened the other day my fault?" **_

"_**No! Absolutely not." She sounded as though he'd just asked her to eat a bunny rabbit. "No InuYasha, that was one hundred percent my fault." **_

"_**What…exactly happened Kagome?" **_

_**The young woman sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's not time for you to know yet. Maybe…" She paused, and InuYasha could feel her nervousness through the phone. "Maybe, given a little time, you'll remember." **_

_**InuYasha was quiet a moment. **_

"_**I'm sorry. You probably don't understand any of this." **_

_**It was quite obvious she was flustered. "It was incredibly rude to throw this on you. Goodbye." **_

"_**No! Wait!" **_

_**There was no dial tone so he knew she was still on the line. "Look, like I told Sango, you're right. I have no idea what's going on. But the both of you seem to think that I'll figure it out if I hang around. So, here's my plan." **_

_**He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm coming over tomorrow to give you your car. And I'm taking you to dinner." **_

"_**InuYasha…you don't have to do that." **_

"_**I know that but…look, ever since I met you the other day something's happened. I'm sorry if you're freaked out by this but quite frankly I felt some kind of connection. Ever since I hit puberty, there's been a void in me that nothing seems to fill. And the other day…as soon as I saw your face…a part of that void was filled, and I couldn't explain it. Hell, I still can't explain it. But I definitely want to find a way to." **_

"_**Okay then, since you're so determined…" **_

"_**You'll just have to cut me some slack sometimes and help me out a little." **_

"_**I'll do my best." **_

"_**Good." **_

"_**Well…um…sorry to bug you so late." **_

"_**No problem. Couldn't sleep anyway." **_

"_**Why not? Rough night?" **_

_**He swallowed thickly, his dream suddenly jumping to the forefront of his mind. 'You have no idea.' **_

"_**Something like that," Is what he said instead.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**So my friend, how's it going with Kagome?" **_

_**InuYasha frowned at his best friend from across the couch. They were hanging at Miroku's house, watching movies and drinking beer. It had been about a week since he woke up in the middle of the night in a very embarrassing state from a girl he'd met only a few days before. He had yet to tell Miroku, most likely a good decision, but he was thinking about it now. **_

_**In the end, he decided to go for it.**_

"_**Well…uh actually…" **_

_**Miroku grinned mischievously. "Aha! I knew it, something happened! Details my man, details." **_

_**InuYasha sighed. Figures Miroku would react that way. "Look there's really not much to tell except…well…" **_

"_**Yeeeeees?" **_

"_**Look, last week I had a dream." **_

_**Miroku pouted. "Well that's boring." **_

"_**No…dammit, I mean I had a dream." **_

_**The lecher was silent for a moment, then, "Ahhhhh. One of those dreams." **_

_**InuYasha nodded and his friend snickered. "I see. Do tell." **_

_**InuYasha scoffed. "I'm not going into detail you moron. All you need to know is that it was about Kagome and I have no idea what the hell to feel about it." **_

"_**Well, was it a good wet dream?" **_

"_**Let's just say I woke up with the hard-on of the century." **_

_**Miroku chuckled. "Okay then, so it was good." **_

"_**I'll say." **_

"_**I don't see what there is to think about. You quite obviously like her InuYasha." **_

"_**No shit. But that's what has me so confused. I'm marrying Kikyo in like two months." **_

"_**Well then my friend, I'd have to say you have a decision to make: the beautiful young woman who brought a little spice into your life after like two days, or the horrid, scratch-your-eyes-out bitch that's probably just sticking around for your money." **_

_**InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "Okay, I get your point. The decision should be obvious." **_

_**Miroku snorted. "Should be? Don't you mean is?" **_

"_**Come on man, Kikyo isn't all that bad." **_

"_**Pfft, oh yeah right." **_

"_**What?! She isn't! And she hasn't had a very kind life so I mean…" **_

_**Miroku sighed. 'If you could only remember you idiot.' **_

"_**InuYasha…it's your choice to make. I can't make it for you, I can just give you advice. And you know what my advice is; you'd be an idiot to choose Kikyo over Kagome. I don't know her that well and I know that." Miroku clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much. You still have two months to decide and I know you'll make the right decision." **_

_**InuYasha smiled uncertainly at Miroku. "Yeah."**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Year 1397 B.C.**_

_**InuYasha paced the length of his chamber's floor nervously, more anxious than he could honestly say he'd ever been in his short 17 years. This was the first time that he and his lover had actually planned a meeting. **_

_**They would usually see each other at short intervals throughout the day. Such as when Kagome was sent to his chamber to wake him, or to clean, or throughout the palace tending to whatever she was ordered. **_

_**But it just wasn't enough. **_

_**He loved her so much and he just had to see her. He was going insane with the need to be close to her, to touch her, hold her close. It was absolute torture to see her only a few times a day—sometimes in a week—and not be able to do those things. **_

_**He hated having her in so much danger just to come and see him, but she would have done it anyway even were he to have forbidden her; after all, it was her idea from the beginning.**_

_**And on top of that, he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand to be away from her. **_

_**He plopped down on his bed and couldn't help remembering how all this had started in the first place. He remembered playing with her anytime he could when they were children. How they had grown up, feelings of friendship turning to pure affection; then to so much love he didn't know what to do with himself when he wasn't with her. **_

'_**I wonder if…surely she didn't…get caught on the way over here…?' He frowned in concern. **_

_**She did have a knack for getting in trouble. She was constantly picked on throughout the palace. She was the only servant that lived in the palace that came from an extremely poor family. The only reason she was allowed to live there was because her family had died in a fire at the market when she was six years old and InuYasha had demanded she be brought to the palace. **_

_**And because of that, she was an easy target for discrimination; especially for the guards patrolling the palace. **_

_**His frown deepened. In fact, one of the guards had even tried to rape her on her way to her chamber. (InuYasha had made sure she got her own room, rather than share with all the other servants of the palace. This most likely contributed to her teasing but he refused to treat her like nothing more than a slave) The only reason the guard had failed was because InuYasha had been anxious and went out for a walk, coming across the two. **_

_**Needless to say, the prince had been beyond furious. He'd sentenced the bastard to a lifetime in the dungeon. He had wanted to kill him, very badly in fact, but had known that Kagome wouldn't want that. **_

'_**If that girl gets in trouble again…' **_

_**A soft voice from just below his ground level balcony jerked him to reality.**_

"_**InuYasha?" He hurried over to the balcony, peering over the edge to see his beloved waiting for him, quite obviously very nervous. He breathed a sigh of relief. **_

"_**Thank goodness you made it. I was beginning to worry." **_

"_**You're lucky I love you so much. I nearly died of a heart attack I was so afraid I was going to get caught." **_

_**InuYasha smiled softly, reaching down to tug her off the ground and over the balcony, into his room. "Lucky indeed." **_

_**She giggled, but was cut off when InuYasha slammed his mouth over hers, pulling her flush to him. Surprised at first, Kagome wound her arms around his neck, purring in pleasure as he led them to the bed, falling back on it with her still in his arms. **_

"_**Gods, I missed you so much." He whispered, arms wound tightly around her, nose buried in her hair. Kagome stroked his long silver hair with one hand, the other curled around the back of his neck. **_

"_**I know koishii, I know." **_

"_**I don't think I can do this anymore Kagome. I can't go days on end without seeing you, weeks without touching you." **_

_**Kagome sighed sadly and placed a kiss on his cheek. "But there's nothing you can do about it InuYasha." **_

"_**But I want to dammit! I'm so tired of hiding the way I feel about you. I'm tired of seeing you waiting on another one of my father's visitors and just smile and wave when what I really want to do is run over and embrace you and tell the pompous idiot to pour his own damn drink. I can't take it." **_

"_**I'm sure you'll think of something koishii." She said sadly, kissing him sweetly. **_

_**Unfortunately, he never got the chance to.**_

_**Two days later, word got around to the pharaoh about Kagome's relationship with his son and the girl was arrested, thrown into the dungeon. The ruler felt that Kagome was a distraction from the prince's duties and that she would dull his power as a ruler. InuYasha did all that he could to help his beloved, but after three weeks of torture and gods knew what else, she was executed.**_

_**Completely and utterly devestated, InuYasha committed suicide.**_


End file.
